


A is for: A Song of Ice and Fire or Archangel

by Zaphrina



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Madness [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Mutant Darcy Lewis, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Science Bros, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Wings, alphabet soup, crossover soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphrina/pseuds/Zaphrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's portal shoots Darcy past Asgard and into Westeros.<br/>or<br/>Magneto's Mutant Machine affected Darcy, and she looks to Xavier for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy + Jon Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Is for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984255) by [Blinded_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit). 



    "Honestly, Jane. I've known you long enough to trust your work on portals. And, if anything bad happens, you can always fix it," Darcy deadpanned her boss and leaned against the desk nearest to her, and almost knocking over the scientist's coffee in the process. Jane's nervous face didn't recede, but the science was too compelling and she went about the process of turning on the portal that would hopefully take her to Asgard. Tony and Bruce stood as witnesses with fire extinguishers for obvious reasons, and Darcy snapped on her safety goggles. After all, she was the guinea pig, and safety was imperative.

    "Okay, you're hopefully going to land somewhere in Asgard, or the rainbow bridge... Or the endless darkness... But hopefully Asgard. In that case, Heimdall can send you back home. Otherwise, I'll set about reversing the portal and if you can find it, you can return home. Are you ready?"

    "No, but let's do this," Darcy pressed her thumb to her soul mark ("You're on The Wall") briefly before hopping into the swirling vortex of color and light.

     For a few very long seconds, Darcy's head was a mess of color and incoherent thoughts. Down was up, up was down, in was out and Darcy was sure her Chipotle burrito was going to make a less tasty reappearance. Luckily, the chaos was quickly over, and her stomach settled.

    "That was like getting flushed down a really colorful toilet while tripping on acid, am I right or am I right?" She asked the first person she saw. She probably startled the living crap out of him, as he almost fell over the icy cliff they were standing on. "This... Does not look like Asgard. Where am I?" She faced the pale man, he wore all black from his boots, to his fur cloak, to his shiny dark hair.

    "You're on The Wall. Who are you? How did you just... Appear right there," he pointed to the general space she was occupying.

     "My boss lady was working on a space portal and I didn't land where I wanted to. What's so special about 'the wall,' and why did you say my words?" She showed him her bare left wrist with the sloppy and dark words: "You're on The Wall." 

     "I'm Jon Snow, I guess we're soulmates." He smiled a pained smile and led her to a very rudimentary elevator.

     "Hi Jon Snow, I'm Darcy Lewis and this is the oldest looking elevator I've ever had the misfortune to be a passenger on," she shivered in her trousers and windbreaker while shoving her goggles into a pocket. He grunted as they waited and waited and waited to touch ground. "This is a very long ride."

     "Darcy, I need to inform you that I've sworn an oath to bed no women and sire no children, so as your mate I think it best to let you know that I won't be a suitable partner and I wish you luck on your way back to wherever you came from." Darcy sighed, not letting the instant heartbreak get to her... Yet.

     "In that case, I might as well make the most of the situation," she sighed and quickly pulled the beauty of a man to her and gave him a passionate, deep kiss before stepping out of the elevator and heading towards the little glitter in the woods that looked suspiciously like her ride home.

     "It was good to meet you Jon Snow, don't get frostbite!" She called over her shoulder and stepped into the little glitch in the air, instantly transporting back to Jane's lab.

     "I'm sorry that took so long! We worked on this for three days, are you alright?"

     "I was only gone like ten minutes Janey, calm down." It was immediately evident to all of the people in the room (the Avengers and Coulson) that Darcy was not in a talking mood, but Jane pushed her friend.

     "What's wrong?"

     "I met my soulmate."

     "In Asgard?"

     "It definitely wasn't Asgard, and I'm definitely never seeing him again, and he swore to marry no women and sire no children so I'm fucked and I need a drink."

     Jane was already back to calculating where Darcy went and how to adjust her machine to get the optimal destination to work. Tony, being the only other person in the tower with a soulmate that didn't work out romantically (he and Pepper were meant to be business partners, not lovers), completely understood the situation and immediately ushered Darcy to his personal bar and poured her a drink, and one or two for himself.


	2. Darcy + Archangel

     Darcy was studying a bio luminescent bacteria just several hundred feet off of Ellis Island. They weren't supposed to be in a non-tropical area, and Dr. Foster, in trying to get alone time with Thor, had sent Darcy on a wild goose chase that didn't seem so wild anymore. She was holding her jar of water and glowing specks up to the moonlight when the flash of light popped behind her like a camera flash. She didn't look in fear of burning her retinas, when a slight force bumped her in the back (causing her to dump the slimy substance on her head,) and then came around her body fully encompassing her before continuing on in front of her. After a moment of shock, the bubble ceased to be. 

     "Um... Anybody out there?" She called, not expecting an answer. Her hands flew to the oars and she rowed herself back to the island before anything else freaky could happen.

* * *

     "JARVIS, where are the lights?" Tony asked warily from the living room he had assembled his tower-mates in.

     "I seem to be malfunct-" his voice died out and the group of them collectively groaned. In moments, a soft blue glow took over the darkness of the room.

     "Um... Darcy... What's up?" Clint edged closer to her.

     "What?"

     "You're glowing, doll," Bucky deadpanned.

     "Glowing?" She lifted her arms up to her eyed and blinked owlishly. "This is new."

     "Did you eat the bio luminescent bacteria?" Jane scolded.

     "Did I-" Darcy scoffed. "No I did not eat the goddamned bacteria. Something weird did happen though," she thought back to the light bubble that had popped right in front of her.

     "You should see Dr. Xavier," Bruce chimed in, to the agreement of the other Avengers and scientists.

     "He scares me, so does that Cyclops dude. Freaky." She shuddered, but ultimately complied.

* * *

     "You're glowing," Charles seemed to be excited, but also aggravated after he told Darcy about Magneto's stunt with the mutant machine. "I'm surprised that you survived."

     "I'm made of tougher stuff than most," Darcy's smile shined brightly. "I'm kinda like a nightlight." She became very solemn when she looked to the nervous-looking guy who had creepily stood next to Charles the entire meeting. "May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

     He choked.

     "Lord of the Rings? Seriously?" he began to laugh, much to Darcy's mutual amusement. Her soulmate was a mutant who liked LOTR. Pretty badass if you asked her.

     "I'm Darcy."

     "Warren."

     "Warren, why don't you show Miss Lewis around, I'll be around if you need any help," he smiled kindly and let the two new mates wander around the mansion.

* * *

     "So, wings?" Darcy asked. He nodded timidly and unfurled great, feathered white wings from his shirtless back. Darcy walked around him and stroked from the junction of his back along his wing and down to the soft downy feathers at the bottom.

     "These are beautiful," she murmured in wonder and he turned around to face her, cheeks bright pink and pupils dilated. He slowly wrapped her in the warm appendages and tugged her closer to his person. He kept her blanketed with his wings and cupped her face with his hands, pulling her into a kiss. He kissed her gently and Darcy reciprocated with passion. Seconds turned into minutes of hundreds of kisses and already-forming hickeys and hair tugging before they finally broke away for a much needed breath of air.

     "I think," Darcy paused for effect, "that this is the start of a great relationship."

     Warren nodded.

    "I think so, too."

 

 

 


End file.
